A wireless device adopting an In-band Full Duplex (IFD) method or a Simultaneous Transmit and Receive (STR) method may simultaneously perform transmitting operations related to a transmission signal and receiving operations related to a reception signal based on the same frequency resource within the same time resource. Accordingly, wireless capacity may be theoretically increased to a maximum of 2 times the capacity of the Half Duplex (HD) method, which is adopted in the conventional wireless communication system.
The influence of the self-interference may be removed by means of circuits using diverse methods. Generally, in the system level, in order to remove the self-interference, the digital interference removal method and the analog interference removal method may be used at the same time.